Forgotten Desserts and Private Lessons
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: Things take an interesting turn during Maura's private self-defense lesson with Jane. Continuation of S2E14. Jane/Maura. Oneshot.


A/N: So for those of you who read my previous story, "Fifteen Love", I was thinking of adding another chapter. If you think that's a good idea please review on that one saying so. Also, keep on the lookout for a Rizzles Christmas fic from me!

XXXXX

Jane was seated at her usual booth in The Dirty Robber chowing down on a burger. She got through about half of it before Maura walked in wearing a red dress that hugged all the right curves.

"You really should limit your red meat consumption." The M.E. said as she sat down across from the other woman and placed her purse next to her in the booth.

"I'm gonna eat whatever I want. Whenever I want. From now on – life's too short." She said as she lifted her burger back up to her mouth.

Maura's face took on a confused, yet worried, look. "I thought the girl's father was okay."

"Mmm." She put down the burger. "He is. He got lucky. He'll be out of the hospital in a few days. I, however, am still recovering."

After staring at the burger during the length of the conversation, Maura finally spoke up. "It looks delicious. Maybe just a bite." She reached for some utensils as her companion took a sip of beer.

"Wha – Maura, c'mon! That's not a bite, that's half my burger!" She complained, watching the woman take a decent chunk out of what was left of her meal.

Just then, Korsak walked in. "Good news, I've just come from the hospital. Gerry Kincaid regained consciousness. He's gonna make it."

"That's not good news that's excellent news!" Jane said, looking up at her old partner.

"And how's Josh?" Maura asked.

"Cavanaugh's charging him with B & E, like he should." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I believe the parenting books call that –" The detective took a second to give him a friendly slug on the arm before finishing her sentence. "– tough love, dad."

"Yeah, I didn't tell him the D.A.'s not gonna prosecute because he's testifying against his scumbag friend Gavin."

"Well I hope former friend." The doctor stated as she held onto her section of the hamburger.

"Maura's eating all of my burger. " Jane complained. "I'm gonna order another one. Want one?" She asked, looking up at the man.

"No thanks. I'm, uh…" He hesitated before finishing. "Meetin' Melody."

As Korsak walked away, Jane let out an "Ooooh" somewhat akin to the taunts schoolyard kids would give to each other about anything pertaining to romance.

Still facing forward, he lifted up his hand and waved as the doctor laughed.

Back at the table, Maura turned to Jane. "Oh! Uh, do you think that maybe later you can help me work on my jab?" She asked with a fork in one hand as she weakly mimed said move with the other.

"Yeah, I promise to teach you self defense if you promise not to punch like a girl." She said over her nearly finished burger.

"I don't punch like a girl!" The shorter girl shot back rather defensively.

"Yeah you do. Mmm, I'm gonna get some fries, you want an order?" She asked, not wanting to get into that argument right now.

"No."

Jane stopped chewing and shot the other woman a look that said she didn't believe her.

"Yes, I – I'll just have one or two."

Barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she raised up her hand. Though her mouth was still full she continued speaking. "You're getting your own order."

"Are you gonna order some dessert too?" Maura asked as the waitress walked over.

"My – you're like a bottomless pit! Yes, we'll get dessert too."

The waitress stopped in front of them and smiled warmly at two of their most loyal customers.

"Can we get another burger and two orders of fries please?"

"Sure thing, Detective." She said. "But I thought I heard someone say 'dessert'."

"Later." Jane said, shooting Maura another look. "Gotta eat dinner first, right?" She joked.

The waitress laughed before heading to the kitchen to put the order in.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Jane spoke up. "What are you looking at?"

"Well… I just find it hard to believe that you took any sort of ballet class."

The taller woman groaned. "Ugh, we're not on that again are we?"

"No… it's just – I believe you but it seems odd." She snickered at the thought of her next comment. "I cannot see you in a leotard and slippers."

"Good. Cause you never will!" Jane replied firmly.

"You know, I believe I have one that might fit you if you want to stop by my house. I can give you some lessons in return for the one's you're giving me!"

"No thanks… I don't need anything in exchange. I'd rather just teach you out of the kindness of my soul." She said dryly.

Maura rolled her eyes and then finished the last bit of her burger.

"So do you think Korsak'll get back together with Melody?" Jane asked.

The other woman shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?"

"No. I mean, I kind of hope so so that he'll be able to be around Josh more but… that woman's a succubus. Always has been, always will be."

The M.E.'s eyebrows furrowed. "I highly doubt she is actually a mythical creature whose sole purpose is to –" She paused, realizing something. "Oh! You were being facetious."

Jane laughed. "Way to clue in, Dr. Isles."

Their friendly banter continued until the food came.

"Okay. You may take _half _of this burger." The detective said, reaching for the knife so that she could be sure it was fairly cut.

"There sure are a lot of fries here." Maura said, looking down at the two baskets overflowing with golden-brown potatoey goodness.

"Yeah… this is a bar not L'Espalier." She said, remembering the French restaurant she was dragged to a few weeks ago that had miniscule portions.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You usually butcher the pronunciation." She said, curbing her urge to clap.

"I'm learning." Jane shot back.

"You are and I'm very proud."

She narrowed her eyes at her best friend before shoving a few fries into her mouth. "I can't tell if you're trying to be sarcastic or not."

Maura just shook her head. "I'm not. When we first met you couldn't tell the difference between coq au vin and pot au feu. I've been such a good influence on you!" She chimed.

Jane just looked at her blankly. "I _still _don't know the difference."

"You're not helping your case here, Detective." She stated while picking up her half of the burger. She let out a moan of approval as she bit into the juicy artery clogger.

Looking over at her in amusement, the other woman laughed. "Enjoying that?"

She nodded and finished chewing before she spoke again. "It's much better hot."

The detective just shook her head and got to finishing her burger. They ate in semi-silence until it was time to order dessert – which they just decided to get to-go.

After trying – and failing – to goad her, once again, to stop off at her house to grab the ballet uniform, Maura took them back to Jane's apartment.

They greeted Joe at the door before heading into the kitchen.

"You wanna eat this now or after your lesson?" Jane asked, holding up the box that contained the slice of pie they had ordered.

"We're not going to do it _now _are we?"

"You did say later!"

"Yes but I meant at least after we've digested our food."

"Now it is!" Jane smirked as she put the container in the fridge.

"But, Jane," Maura pouted. "I'm too full for self-defense class now."

"Oh really? And what do you say every time I say I'm too tired or it's too early to go to yoga?"

The M.E.'s frown deepened when she realized what she was getting at. "That you should just work through it…"

"Exactly! Now go suit up. We wouldn't want to ruin that dress of yours." She said as she stared at the garment or, rather, what it contained, for a beat too long.

Maura didn't notice, however, as she was making her way to the bedroom to change.

Jane looked down and took stock of the clothes she had on. They seemed suitable for what they were going to do so she just shrugged and took off her shoes before putting on her yellow gloves.

The other woman came out a few minutes later, sporting the same red shirt and black pants she was wearing when the lesson got cut short. She grabbed her red gloves and joined Jane at the punching bag.

"Okay, now let's start where we left off. Fighting stance." She instructed, getting into it herself. She glanced over at Maura and frowned when she saw she was a little off. Her hands went to the M.E.'s waist and corrected the posture. "You're a bit too wide."

"Thanks." Maura smiled lightly before silently chastising herself for feeling her face heat up.

"Now give it a quick one-two. Like I showed you."

She did as she was told and punched rather pathetically.

Jane's shoulders slumped. "What did I say about punching like a girl?"

The shorter girl sighed. "I'm sorry, Jane, but I _am _a girl."

"But a potential rapist isn't! I just want you to be okay when you don't have me around to protect you. You know, twelve people are sexually assaulted in Massachusetts every day."

Maura stepped out of fighting stance and smiled. "I know and I'm very glad that you care. But not every rapist is male. There is a small percentage of them that are female, though we don't really know the exact number considering most male rape victims do not want to come forward."

"Right… sorry for the false info." The sarcastic woman rolled her eyes before she got back into position. "Try again."

She did and focused all her energy into hitting the target in a similar fashion to Jane.

"That was good!" The instructor said. When she thought of something else she faced the doctor. "Now, the most important thing is to not get yourself into situations where you have to fight back. I know that we've gotten into our fair share of danger but anything you can do to lessen the chance is good."

Maura nodded, understanding.

"Shall we try some kicks?" Jane asked before doing a roundhouse.

They practiced some punches, kicks, and blocks for a good chunk of time before they stopped.

"How about some scenarios? I'll come at you and you have to respond accordingly."

"I don't want to hurt you." The lighter haired woman said hesitantly.

"Maura, I grew up with two brothers. I'm a homicide detective. I think I can handle it."

"Alright."

They got into fighting stance and faced one another.

Jane thought for a moment before speaking. "So I'll just come at you and you throw whatever punch you think is best. I'm gonna do it slowly at first, okay?"

Maura nodded and waited for the attack. After a second, Jane came at her with a simple jab in slow motion. In retaliation she used an outside block – swinging her left arm up to push the punch away. From there she used her other arm to throw a light punch at the other woman's body.

"Good block but, uh… weak punch." Jane commented. Knowing the reason behind this, she spoke again. "Let's try that again and really give it to me, okay?"

They went through the same motions and, this time, Maura hit harder – though not by much.

"I know my abs _look _rock hard but you're not gonna hurt your hand." She tried for a joke this time. "Wanna try again?"

The M.E. shot her a look of disapproval at the joke as she got back into position. This time she did everything as she was supposed to. She even caused Jane to take a step back from the unexpected force.

"Good!" She grinned. "Let's try some more!"

They went through a few more scenarios where she would come up to the doctor and pretend to be a drunken jerk. After awhile they got into a bit more complex situations.

"So I'm gonna grab you from behind, right. Like you're at the Robber ordering from the bar." She goes behind her and waits for a moment before continuing the instruction. "Order something."

"But, Jane, there's nobody there."

"Just pretend Sam is right in front of you."

Maura sighed but did as she was told. "I'd like a glass of Chardonnay, please. No wait – make that a Merlot. Or perhaps I should try a – "

"Maura!"

"What?" She turned around.

"You're not _actually _getting anything you're ordering." She looked incredulously at the shorter woman.

"Fine." She turned back to the make-believe bartender. "Just the Chardonnay then."

Jane had to stifle a laugh before continuing on with the plan. Channeling a sleazy guy she remembered from back in community college, she stepped up closely behind Maura and reached her hand around. There she placed her hand firmly on the M.E.'s breast, giving it a squeeze for effect.

Both women froze. Maura was stopped in her tracks by an intense feeling spreading throughout her body that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Jane, however, was struck by an overwhelming desire to make the hand at her side parallel the other's action.

An awkward minute passed as neither of them moved. Eventually, Jane spoke up. "So, uh… you gonna do anything about this or just let me fondle you?"

Maura snapped out of whatever daze she was in and grabbed the offending hand. As she tried to push it away, Jane stepped in closer, pretending she was in a drunken stupor. She felt the detective's arms wrap around her and was hesitant to push them – and the warm fuzzy feeling they brought – away. She struggled to get free since Jane hadn't given her any previous tips as to how to escape from this type of hold but eventually figured it out. She used her left foot to stamp down on Jane's and hit backwards – targeting where a male perpetrator's groin would be – and hitting the other woman's lower stomach. From there she got herself out of the hold by thrusting her backside into Jane's front while simultaneously lifting up her arms.

"Good job on that one, Maura!" The detective beamed, though inside she was beating herself up for taking advantage of the situation.

"T-thanks." Said woman was _still _blushing at the previous touch.

"Well, I think that's all we really have for today." Jane said.

Maura frowned. "Really? I was just getting into it." She didn't know what it was but she just so desperately wanted more physical contact with the other woman.

"Well there is one thing we haven't done yet…"

"Then let's do it!" The ever bubbly female chimed.

Jane looked at her suspiciously but shrugged, not complaining about the added time she got to spend with her. "Alright, well the most effective thing you can do is use your attacker's weight against him." She looked around the room for a safe spot to do this in before she thought of something. "We're gonna have to do this in the bedroom." She spoke hesitantly, considering the previous circumstance they were in, before moving to said location.

Maura fake gasped. "So this was your plan all along!" She teased, though part of her hoped the detective had some intent to get her into bed.

The taller woman was glad she was in front, as the blush on her cheeks would have given something away. When they entered, Jane stood at the foot of the bed facing towards it. "I want you to throw me over your shoulder and onto the bed."

"What? Jane, I'm not strong enough to do that!"

"What did I say before? Use my weight against me." Noting the confused look on Maura's face she sighed. "Alright, I'll show you." She turned around, closer to the bed now, and motioned for her to go where she just was. "Punch me. And be sure to keep your body loose."

Maura did as she was told and, a split second later, she was on her back in the bed.

"See? Just like that!"

"Like what? I didn't even see anything!"

Jane laughed but took her thorough it slowly this time. A few runs later, Maura was ready to do it on her own and, after a couple tries, she was doing it surprisingly well.

"Okay… but what happens if we're on the ground. Like I get him down but he pulls me down."

Jane considered this for a moment. "Good point. Okay, we'll try it." She got on her knees on the bed and reached her hand out for the other woman to join her. "So I'll just do what I did before." When Maura punched she tried to flip her over. While it was a bit more difficult while they were on their knees – as it was safer than actually standing on the bed – she managed to do it, albeit sloppily.

Maura hit the bed with an "Oof" just before Jane landed on top of her. They opened their eyes and gazed at each other. Time seemed to stand still before Jane, actually working up the nerve, leaned down but was unable to bring herself to complete the action.

Overcome with desire, Maura titled upward and closed the almost non-existent space between them.

For the first moments of their first kiss they didn't move, seemingly forgetting how to kiss in the first place. But, as seconds ticked on their want levels increased and, slowly but surely, their lips began to move. As the duration of the kiss increased so did the frequency of their movements. Their hands started slow and gentle while their lips were languid and careful but, soon, both became fervorous, passionate and heated – like they couldn't get enough of each other.

Eventually they had to break free.

Not sure what to make of this, they looked away. Both women were flushed and panting but didn't want to be the first to say anything. However, both wanted to get back to making out.

"So, uh…" Maura broke the silence first.

"Yeah." Jane answered.

"Does this mean…" She trailed off.

"Do you want it to?" The taller woman asked, looking over at the woman who was currently fascinated by the wall.

"Y-yes…"

"Me too."

Maura turned back around and her face immediately matched the smile currently on the detective's face. She edged closer and placed her lips at the corner of Jane's before kissing her fully. She sighed blissfully. "God, you do not know how long I have been yearning to do that."

That caused the detective's eyebrow to quirk up. "How long exactly?"

"Too long." She stated as she leaned in for another kiss.

Jane laughed and returned it before pulling away. "Before we get into this again do me one thing."

"Anything." She replied with a dreamy smile.

"Promise me that we won't tell my mother. At least not for a little while. That is _not _a headache I need."

Maura frowned. "You don't think she'll be supportive?"

"Oh I know she will be. The problem is she'll be _overly _supportive."

She laughed but nodded, knowing how Angela could get. "Alright. It's a deal!" She said before tackling her onto the bed again, this time gaining the advantage.


End file.
